


Just The Beginning

by 51stcenturygirl



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drinking Tea, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Outtakes, Romance, Thomas can't believe his luck, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stcenturygirl/pseuds/51stcenturygirl
Summary: 'He's like porcelain- beautiful and fine, but as if one breath could shatter him'Richard and Thomas talk after they return from York
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Thomas and Richard's trip into York during the DA movie, but before Richard leaves in the morning.

Thomas was relieved to find that the door hadn't been locked for the night. It wouldn't have done for him and Mr Ellis to be locked out at this hour. He wasn't sure what the time was, but with everything that had happened tonight, it must be late. A glance at the clock when they were inside confirmed that it was late in the evening, or to be more accurate, early in the morning. It was half past one. He felt strange. Not a bad sort of strange but a feeling of being overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions. He had enjoyed the former part of the evening and the very latter part very much, though not so much the part in the middle, to which he now owes an eternal debt to Mr Ellis for getting him out of. He was sure that when he did eventually sleep, if he did sleep that is, that he will wake in the morning and be convinced this was a dream and none of it was real. He glanced at Mr Ellis who was standing just behind him, in the process of taking off his coat and folding it over his arm. He gave Thomas a reassuring smile that it was all indeed very real.

Richard watched Mr Barrow as he took off his hat and coat and glanced at the clock to the side of them both. He had a rather unreadable expression on his face, as though he was battling to control thousands of emotions. He saw him tilt his head back and close his eyes briefly. Richard couldn't blame him, this was not the evening he had been expecting at all. For both of them, it may take a bit of time to process. Thomas turned to him as he folded his coat over his left arm, he looked as if he wanted to say something but no words would come out. Richard smiled, hoping this would be enough to calm him. It seemed to work. Richard wondered what would happen now, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to take Mr Barrow to his room, to his bed. He wanted to kiss him right now, but something was telling him not to rush. He should want to really, since they have only hours until they will be parted, but he wanted to get to know him first. He reckoned that Mr Barrow is worth waiting for, even though he doesn't know when they will next see each other. "Do you want some tea Mr Ellis?" Thomas said. "Unless you want to get to sleep."

Richard smiled at that. Maybe Mr Barrow has the same thoughts. "That would be nice, thanks."

"Right um, good," Thomas said. He looked shy, as if he was asking for something more, not just tea in the kitchen. He followed Mr Barrow into the kitchen. It was oddly quiet for a room that normally during the day is the hub of activity. He put his coat down the back of a chair, and sat down as Thomas went to fill the kettle. He watched him as he filled the kettle. Mr Barrow had his back to him and so Richard couldn't see his face but by the way that he hung his head for a moment, he reckoned the man had his eyes shut. _He's struggling with this,_ Richard thought. _He is like porcelain- beautiful and fine, but as if one breath could shatter him._ On that thought, he noticed Thomas's hand shaking as he turned off the tap. Richard got up immediately, "Let me Mr Barrow," as he offered to take the kettle from him.

"I can manage thank you," Thomas said back, a bit too sharply making Richard withdraw his hand. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"It doesn't matter Mr Barrow, thought maybe you need this more than I do that's all," Richard said.

"I'm not used to this at all. Before you, it probably sounds silly, but I had begun to think it was just me who was the way I am. The way we are," Thomas said. "I've relied on myself for so long because it's always just been me fighting my corner if you like."

"Well now you have me," Richard said.

"Do I though? I mean you will have to go in the morning and I doubt we will meet again," Thomas said.

"Well I'm counting on seeing you again Mr Barrow. I'd like that a lot," Richard said. "During our short time of knowing each other, I have come to the conclusion that you and I are alike, and not just because of who we are, but for other reasons too. I like you Mr Barrow, very much."

Thomas blushed, _I actually blushed, when did I last do that?_ he thought. "Are you sure though? I'm no angel."

Mr Barrow stop pushing me away. "Neither am I Mr Barrow but I'd like to get to know you," Richard said.

"But you don't know me," Thomas said.

"Hence the reason I would like to get to know you," Richard said smiling. "Will you let yourself receive a compliment, some affection? You should know that I don't break any odd man out of prison. It's not something I make a habit of."

Thomas was silent, he just looked at Mr Ellis in disbelief. _He is for real?_

Richard cracked another grin as he finished speaking, which seemed to lighten the tension on Mr Barrow's shoulders, allowing him to laugh a little too. The kettle started to whistle and Mr Barrow poured them both a cup and sat down on a stool next to him. Richard watched as Mr Barrow relaxed, he had the most charming smile, though why did he figure that not many have seen that smile before?

"You know what I don't understand Mr Ellis," Thomas began.

"Call me Richard please?" Richard asked.

Thomas smiled again, "You know what I don't understand, Richard," Thomas said. "Why did you ask me to go with you to York? Surely you could have found easier company with someone else there? How long have you known about me?"

"Well I didn't go to York in search of easy company Mr Barrow," Richard said. "May I call you Thomas?"

"You may," Thomas said, grinning into his cup of tea.

"I decided that I'd like to spend time with you and I thought York would be the place to do it. I know the area rather well and it is away from here. As for when I knew about you, I didn't at first but I had my suspicions, though rescuing you from the police was obvious confirmation."

"Would we have gone there if I hadn't left the pub?" Thomas asked.

"No, I was thinking we could talk a bit over a couple of drinks. Then maybe go for a walk if we wanted to discuss things that we would rather no one else could hear," Richard said, Thomas looked a bit disbelieving. "That surprise you Thomas?"

"A bit if I am honest," Thomas said.

"Would you have been happy to do that? Just talk?" Richard said.

"I think I would have been," Thomas said. "Sorry for being so silly and messing that up."

"Oh I don't blame you in the slightest Thomas. How on earth did you know why I was late, you must have been jumping to all sorts of conclusions," Richard said, finishing his tea.

"Maybe we could do that sometime, maybe around her?. If you don't mind the countryside," Thomas suggested. "Though I imagine you aren't up this way that much."

"I like that idea. I don't get away to Yorkshire as much as I'd like no, but if I had motivation then I would make more of an effort I promise," Richard said. The clock in the hallway struck two. "I should say goodnight Thomas."

Thomas nodded, "Can I see you before you go tomorrow?"

"I was about to ask the same thing Mr Barrow," Richard said. Thomas decided that whilst he liked Richard calling him by his first name, he also liked the certain way that Richard said his surname. "I will make sure I do see you." _I simply have too Thomas, I have a feeling that this is just the beginning._


End file.
